Saya and Maya's Reign of Terror Drabble - Part 2
by Arashi-Hikari
Summary: *one-shot...sort of* Sasori and Hikari had a set of twins a while back, named Saya and Maya. However, at the age of 10, the two have proven to be quite the mischievous pair. Rated T for mild sexual content and language.


**In collaboration with a good friend with whom I rp**

* * *

** Saya and Maya's Reign of Terror Drabble - Part 2**

Reaching out, Sasori snatched the scythe from their grip and looked up as Hidan stormed after them. They squeaked and hid behind Hikari and Sasori.

"I really should just hand them over to you." Sasori said as Hidan bolted up, causing him to stop and shoot the girls a menacing grin.

Their eyes widened at what their father said. "Daddy no!" Saya gasped. "We're gonna die if you do!" Maya whined.

"I warned you about going in Hidan's room-touching his scythe, too!" Sasori scolded them both. They flinched and hung their heads.

Hikari looked at the two. "Girls, I want you to apologize to him." The twins stared at her as if she was mad, but the look she gave the two had them submiss.

They turned to Hidan and, with eyes downcast said, "We're sorry Uncle Hidan."

"Damn right you're sorry. You're lucky I don't chop you up and..and eat you!" Hidan scoffed at them "Or at least feed you to Zetsu."

"Alright, now I want you two to head to your room. We're gonna have a serious talk." Hikari then told them. The girls looked at each other before doing as told. Sasori tossed Hidan his scythe then and made way off to the girl's room. Damn troublemakers. Where did they get it from?

Once there, Hikari sat down on one of the beds as the two remained with heads hung.  
Sasori was clearly the more furious of the two. He had his arms crossed, and was glaring down at both girls. Livid.

"Why do you do these things when we tell you not to?" Hikari now calmly asked them. They didn't say anything at first, then Saya began. "We don't know mommy..."

"That's not an answer." Sasori snapped a little "Clearly there is a reason for it. You have control over your actions."

Maya looked up a bit. "We can't help it daddy, when you tell us not to, it just makes us want to do it more..." She confessed meekly, and Saya nodded.

"Then how about I test my authority? How about if I impose curfew and strict rules on you?"

They bit their lips. They obviously didn't want that. "I guess we should do it and see if it works." Hikari agreed.

"We should. Considering we give them so much freedom only for it to be slapped back into our faces." Sasori grumbled.

"Hm, first of all, I don't want you two hanging out with Tobi for a while. He might be transferring too much of his hyperness to you." She muttered, then nodded after she thought that over.

"And you're to stay away from Hidan. He's pissed enough at you two. He might skin you alive even..." The puppet master added.

"Also, no messing with Deidara's explosive clay...what else? Oh yes, you two are grounded for the next week. You won't be able to go outside to play, and I'm confiscating your toys as well." Their mother said. Their eyes almost popped out.

Sasori continued to think on what else could be done. "Hmm.." They had taken away most of the basics.

"Anything to add?" She asked Sasori, while the twins stared at them in horror.

"Perhaps we should also restrict their cooking. Since they enjoy it so much." He finally concluded.

"Mhm, right, and you're not allowed to have any sweets either." That did it, the two began to tear up.

"We could do so much worse. So don't even give us that look.." Sasori said, right as he saw the tears welling up.

"B-B-But that's too cruel!" Maya said, sniffing before she and Saya hugged each other.

"If you want to see cruel, let's ask Hidan what he can think of."

They gasped. "N-No, don't!" Both said at the same time while crossing their arms in X formation.

Sasori nodded. "Alright then. I don't want to hear any complaints concerning our punishments and should you disobey them..? You don't even want to know. Understand?" They shakily nodded their heads.

"This is for your own good, sweeties, understand that." Hikari said, in a softer tone than she's been using up until now. With Sasori? They weren't given the same decency. He was a lot more firm than Hikari, and though he loved them, didn't shower them in the affections a mother would. After Hikari hugged the two girls, the two went out of the room.

"I wonder where they get their misbehavior from." Came his huff once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know, but I seriously think they're spending too much time with Tobi..."

"Or they're just being brats." That was most certainly a possibility as well.

"Hmm, maybe. I don't know, I just hope with time they'll get better." Hikari sighed a bit.

"They will. I'll make damn sure that they will." Sasori promised her right when she said that.

She smiled a bit. "But you know, maybe you should spend a little more time with them."

Sasori paused. "Where did that come from? I spend as much time as I can with you and them..I'm just a busy man."

"I know hun, but in the majority of the time you're scolding them. I haven't seen you actually spend some good quality time with the girls...you know what I mean?"

"We'll work on their behavior first. They act out more than you did...and Deidara...they're tiring.." He finally said.

She nodded in agreement. The days went by and the twins seemed completely different after having so much taken away from them for misbehaving. They weren't as hyper, and were hella bored as there was nothing for them to do really, so they just remained in their room, laying about, doodling, and anything lazy a grounded person could think of to do.

Sasori was pleased with the progress he saw. Now they knew of the true consequences to their actions to their petty, ill thought out actions.

"You think we've tortured them enough?" Hikari asked him one day while the two were in their room.

"We don't want to cut short the time we set up for them. That would make us seem like push overs, but...we could do a little something fun for tonight."

Hearing that she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Perhaps..work on some puppets?" He tried as he raised a brow. Family nights were often not his forte.

"...Or we could go to the village?" She suggested.

Sasori looked at her. "What's wrong with working on puppets?" Of course, he basically ran a sweat shop when they worked on them...

"Nothing senpai, I just think we should do something a bit more, erm...entertaining for the entire group. Saya and Maya can work on puppets with you some other time, right?"

"For the entire group? You all enjoy making puppets with me. Right?"

She sweatdropped. "Honestly? I'm not cut out for that, you're the pro. As for the girls, they might enjoy something different from what they're used to doing...almost every week."

Sasori seemed to sulk a little, but nodded. Fine. They'd do something 'different'. "...What can we do in the village?"

"Well, the girls like to browse stores...and I think there might be a festival going on."

Shopping. They were just going to feed the habit early on. Sasori about groaned, but refrained from doing so and just nodded to her. "That sounds alright."

"And if all goes well, we could do something ourselves when we get back." She hinted.

"And you're putting sex in there to seal the deal. Sneaky." He sighed at her and shook his head.

"Just for precaution~" She said with a foxy smile.

"But we get to do all the stuff I want to, then." Sasori nodded to her with a smug look.

That had Hikari chuckle. "Alright, we will." She agreed.

"Now, I suppose you'll need a good couple of hours to get ready." He walked off to prepare himself for the night ahead. She shook her head and went to get ready, as well as notify the girls.

They left just as the sun was setting. Sasori, of course, rushed them out in order to get there on time. The girls were super excited, especially when they got there and the festival was already set up and buzzling with people.

"This is a special treat-parole, if you will." He announced upon getting there.

"Oh thank you, thank you mommy and daddy!" They said and hugged them both. Hikari chuckled while Sasori blushed a little at the hugs and just nodded. "Now..behave..you know." He coughed.

They nodded and went off to look at the many barracks set up. Hikari then linked arms with him. "See? They're loving it."

"I suppose. Even if they are brats...it's nice to see them like this..." Sasori had to admit. It wasn't as if they got to have this kind of fun inside the compound.

The girls were mesmerized by what they saw, and later on begged for them to buy them popsicles, which they granted seeing as they weren't trying to pull any little art of theirs. Maya was stuck on the clothing shop she saw nearby while Saya was glued to the valentine-y looking one, being that her favorite holiday. Sasori didn't understand her fascination with it. To a degree, it worried him as such an infatuation with the holiday meant that she could possibly have a high interest in men later on. Just the thought had Sasori sigh.

Hikari didn't see a problem with it, though. "Ooh, look at all the vintage fabrics, oh my golly!" Maya gasped, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, butterfly design!"

"...I knew this night would be a financial investment," Sasori muttered as his hand dug into his pocket.

Hikari could only grin. Maya hopped up and down. "Daddy, can you buy some fabric for me please? Can you, can you?~" Saya then ran over. "Daddy can you buy me those heart-shaped sunglasses and the strawberry apron on the other store, please?~"

"...Kakuzu will have a heart attack." He took out the money and took stiff steps toward the girls to buy them their toys.

Once their things were bought, they happily set out to find a good spot to view the fireworks. It was on top a hill, and far from many of the other villagers. It was just better that way. To have that seclusion. It ended up being a wonderful spot once they started to set them off. The girls' eyes sparkled with all the lights going off in the sky.

By the end of the fireworks, they stayed there for a while to just take in the cool night. It resulted in both girls drifting off. Hikari had Saya on her lap while Maya was on Sasori's. They were sleeping very profoundly.

"Well..it's time to head back. It's late. Way too late." He was even growing sleepy.

"Mm, I agree. Let's go." She carefully picked up Saya and put her on her back. Sasori did the same with Maya, them traveling back to the hideout at a rather slow pace due to the fact that they had two sleeping children on their backs. They eventually got back, and put them to bed soon after.

Sasori looked to Hikari once they did. "That thing you promised me..." Despite being tired, he still wanted it.

She looked at him a bit surprised. "Are you sure you're up for it right now?"

"I am. Unless you want to wait for tomorrow...I don't want you falling asleep on me..." That would definitely be a mood killer.

"You think I'd actually do that?" She chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure you would be able to manage it. I don't want for there to be a first time with it, either." Having her drift off would really just suck "Or do you think you can stay up?"

"I'm not that tired, I can definitely go for it." She said. Sasori grinned at that, and suddenly picked her up before walking off to their bedroom..

***next morning***

Sasori woke up early and headed straight to Pein's office. It had been a while since a mission was given to him. He was hoping there was at least something for him. And to think he was complaining about getting too much before...

Hikari slept in a while longer before waking up to check on the girls.  
Both were in their rooms to serve their time, as per usual. Only a few days remained until they were given free roam again.

"You girls hungry?" She asked upon getting there. They looked up and nodded vigorously.

"Even inmates get a loaf of bread." Said a voice from behind Hikari as she entered the room. She paused and looked back.

Deidara stood behind her with his arms crossed. "How many days has it been? Four? Or so?"

"Yeah, only three more days left." She said, and the girls still groaned a bit.

"Maybe you two will learn to behave then, hm." It was said teasingly as Deidara shot them a taunting look. They pouted in return.

"Well then, I should get started on breakfast. Can you keep an eye on them for me?" Hikari asked him.

"Be the prison warden? I wouldn't mind that, hm. Sure." He nodded to Hikari before taking a seat on a small chair in the corner of the room. Hikari then left to get the food ready.

As soon as the coast was clear, he then stood up and handed the both some bags. "Shh..don't tell your Mother.."

They looked at each other before looking inside the bags. Inside was some candy and clay to keep them occupied for their remaining days on lock down. "You like, hm?"

They grinned before hugging him. "Thank you uncle Dei!" Deidara grinned as well and pulled back. "Now hide those bags. Your Mom will be back soon..and I don't want to face her wrath."

The girls then quickly found a hiding spot to put their bags in. He sat back and watched the girls stash it all away. Not that he was trying to spoil them, but he figured that a little gift like that would hold them over.

Hikari then soon returned to get them down for breakfast. By then, Deidara was ready to head off to do some training. "Do you need anything else, Hikari?"

"No, thank you Dei-san." She smiled. Nodding, he then made way out only to shoot a discreet wink Saya and Maya's way before disappearing from sight.

Saya gave a dreamy sigh. 'My hero~'

"Come on girls, let's get you some food before it's all gone." Hikari told the two. The girls went down to get some food in their stomachs, and Saya kept thinking about how cool her uncle Dei was moments ago. As they made way to the kitchen, another member was current making himself some tea. It was Itachi.

Maya had her eyes glued to him the minute she caught sight of the Uchiha. This didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha, and he peered over mere moments after discovering that she was staring at him. She blushed a bit and instantly looked away when he caught her.  
He raised a brow. Great. Hikari's child had a crush on him. Oh, that would kill Deidara if he found out..

"Go on and eat." Hikari told the girls as they sat down.

"Hikari." Itachi called out once she got the girls settled in and served their breakfast.

"Hm?" She looked over to him.

"Sasori is speaking with Pein currently. He is going to be sent out on a mission today...a solo mission."

"Solo huh? I see..." Though the thought of Sasori going on a mission alone, despite knowing he could probably handle it, made her a little uneasy.

"Just thought you wanted to know considering your...situation." And with that, Itachi headed on off. Hikari blinked, a bit confused, but then shrugged it off.

Now her and the girls were left alone while Sasori finalized the detailing of his solo mission. It had been far too long since he took on one by himself. An hour or so later,  
Sasori went off to tell Hikari about it, unaware of Itachi having done so for him.

"I know, Itachi informed me." She said once he got to her.

"He did?" Sasori grumbled, but didn't think much of it other than being slightly annoyed by him doing so

"What kind of mission is it?" She proceeded to ask.

"You haven't bothered to ask me about the details of my missions before...don't worry about it."

She sighed and looked at him. "I know you're more than capable of handling missions on your own, but I can't help it senpai.."

"It's just your run of the mill errand mission to gather supplies from one of our suppliers. Don't worry. Like I said...it's fine."

She nodded and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a peck to his lips. "Hurry back, okay?"

"Of course. You can't handle the girls alone, after all." Came his joking response before he headed off to prepare. Hiding a smile, Hikari left to do her other daily chores.

It certainly was strange not having Sasori by her side. Missions had just become so few and far between after the birth of their daughters.

That night, Hikari could do nothing but think about him as he was off on his mission. Sasori gave her no time frame in which the mission would be completed. That fact alone made it harder to bare.

'Be safe Sasori..' She thought every night he spent away on it.

Finally, after an entire week, Sasori returned. He looked a little roughed up upon his return, as if he had engaged in some battle.

Hikari was instantly there to greet him. "How did it go?"

"Rough." Was all that he could say as he was quite exhausted. Sasori had been ambushed. The merchant had tried to cut his ties with Akatsuki through turning them into anbu.

She walked up and wrapped her arms around him. "Did you report to dad yet?"

"I haven't.." He just leaned against her as support. Sasori really just wasn't fairing well at the moment.

She could see that and so, took him off to their room. "Worry about the report later, right now you need rest."

"...How are the girls? How have *you* been?" He could see that she was a little more pale than usual. Had Hikari even slept? It surely didn't seem like she had gotten much rest.

"Fine, they're doing much better in terms of behavior, thank god."

He smirked and weakly nodded his head. "That's good. I was expecting to come home and see that you pulled out some of your hair.."

"Might've plucked a few strands." She humored, pecking his cheek. "We missed you."

Sasori turned his head to at least press his lips to hers in exchange for the peck on the cheek.

Once in their room, Hikari had him lay down on their bed then. "Get some rest, senpai."

With a nod, he turned on his side and closed his eyes. Home. To have a long mission and return to it was an unbeatable pleasure. Hikari made sure not to have the girls bothering him while he was asleep, or anyone else for that matter. Because of that, Sasori was able to get some deep sleep, something that was very rare for him to experience.

All good things had to come to an end though, and that happened later at night when the girls couldn't handle anymore and barged in with all the noises of the world following them. Sasori shot out of bed, his hair disheveled, and his balance terribly off as he about fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" Both shouted and tackled him, despite him already lying down. He let out a groan once the girls landed on top of him. That most certainly didn't help his aches and sores.

"We missed you daddy." Saya said as the two now snuggled him in a hug.

"I missed you too...but you're crushing me.." Sasori muttered in a labored voice.

They let go of him when he said that. "What did you do daddy? Did you fight bad guys? Did you find something for us? Did you *buy* anything?" They bombarded him with questions.

Sasori just stared at them as he tried to even understand what they were saying in his half awake stupor. Only Hikari to save him at times like these.

"Girls that's enough. Your dad is too tired and he needs to rest some more. You can interrogate him later alright?"

The girls frowned and pouted, but then nodded and each pecked one of his cheeks. "Have a good nappy time daddy~" They said and walked out.

Once they left, he slowly sat up while holding his head. Now he had a headache. "Thanks Hikari.."

"Mhm." She then walked over and handed him a pill for his aching head. "You'll probably want this now, right?" He reached up and gulped it down without the need for water. Anything to soothe his throbs.

"I'll leave so you can rest in peace." She said as she headed to the door.

But Sasori stood up and walked over, grabbing hold of her wrist. "No..stay here." She stopped and looked back at him.

"We haven't seen each other for a whole week. I want to be in your company...even if I won't be the most active."

Hikari blinked, before smiling and walking over. "I really missed you while you were gone..."

He smiled back at her and nodded. "It was the same for me, Hikari. I missed the girls too, of course.."

Hikari wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. Sasori kissed back and began to make way toward the bed so they could lie down. She pulled away from the kiss to nuzzle his neck.

He closed his eyes as she did this and completely relaxed against the soft mattress. Finally then resorted to just stroking his hair in their cuddling moment. She knew he was too exhausted, and Hikari just wanted to let him feel at ease.

"...I do wonder, though," Sasori began. "When we capture the jinchuuriki...the last ones.."

"What about it?" She asked.

"How will it go down? A war will start and Saya..Maya...even you.." He had been fearful of them getting in between it.

"Dad will probably have us moved to a safer place." She said. "I'm more worried about you..."

"This whole world is going to be ravaged by war. I can't even believe that there really would be a safe area..."

"..Truthfully, I'm scared of what might happen..." She confessed with a small frown. He heaved a sigh as he nestled in closer to her. Now, even though he was the one that brought it up, Sasori no longer wanted to speak about it. Hikari closed her eyes and held tighter to him. He soon drifted off, as did she. Sasori was just too tired to sit comfortably and not fall asleep. By morning he'd probably be well rested enough to be a more active conversational partner, too.

When he woke up, Hikari was not by his side, but rather his two little girls, sleeping soundly.

Sasori blinked at that and jolted up. These two..."What are you doing in here?" He asked.

They rubbed their eyes when he did that. "We snuck in when mommy went out to buy things for breakfast." Saya muttered sleepily.

"Why did you sneak in?" He muttered as he rubbed his eyes. "And it's early. Why would you two even bother with coming in here?"

"Because daddy, we missed you." They said, looking at him with pouty faces and big bright puppy eyes.

Reaching up, Sasori rubbed his head and yawned a little. "Alright alright...I missed you brats too."

They grinned and hugged him. He hugged them back and pulled back only to ruffle their hair. "Now then, did you behave for mom while I was gone?"

They nodded together. "Yes sir."

Sasori stared at them before nodding in approval. "Good. It does look like you learned from your punishment."

"Mhm! So daddy, since we've been so good and all we were thinking, when you're all better and stuff," Maya started out. "Could we go to the village and get some things?" Saya finished.

"I don't know...why don't you just go with Mom? Or Deidara would even take you two..?"

"But we want you to go~" They whined and gently tugged at his sleeves. "Please daddyyyyy?"

Shopping. It was a dreaded past time. One that Sasori never could honestly deal with. "But..."

Their eyes started to water when he said that. Damn them. He knew full well that it was a trap. They had learned early on the ways of 'guilt tripping', but even if he did know that most of it was an act..."Fine fine!"

They grinned. "Yay!" And hugged him again.

'These two are going to be the death of every man that crosses their path..' He thought to himself. At least they weren't going to force him into playing 'tea party'.

Hikari then came in and blinked. "I didn't know you girls were here."

"You don't keep a vigilant eye on them." Sasori jokingly accused when she walked in and said that.

"Aha, well I had to buy things, sweetie."

"They wanted to go shopping." Sasori nudged his head in their direction.

"Oh? Why didn't you tell me? You two could've gone with me." Hikari looked to the two,and they clung to their father's arms. "But we want daddy to go with us."

Sasori sent her a look that said 'help me'. "But what if Mom wants to come..?"

"Well, she can come," Saya said. "But you *definitely* have to go."

'I'm a prisoner.' Sasori thought to himself as he laid back onto the bed. Having girls was a pain. Maybe they should try for some boys...


End file.
